Arthur did you just fall?
by Mi-moon
Summary: "Arthur... did you just fall?" "No,I attacked the floor." "...Backwards?" "Yes, I am freaking tallented." Alfred finds Arthur sprawled on the floor of the school one morning. Fluff ensues. USUK-Oneshot/AU Highschool. Inspired by quote on Likeulous.


**Hi guys~!**

I am back with another One-Shot! Wohooo! (although i wonder if you could call it that, considering all the Omakes I've written to it... erh, anyway!)

It actually wasn't meant for this to actually happen or turn out this serious when i wrote it yesterday and finished it today. I got inspired by this add on Likeulous - you know you like it on FaceBook. (I can post the link to it at the end of this ridicolously long fanfic.) And I decided to write this as a joke and a tribute to the joke itself. But then my imagination took hold of me and the story just flowed gracefully along as my writing just continued and continued and continued and continued and continued *sigh* and continued and- you get the point.

Anyway! I hope the lot of you will enjoy it,

please don't forgett to leave a review once you're done, thank you!

**And now**_ **Enjoy~**_

_**

* * *

**_**Arthur... did you just fall?**

_- By: Mi-moon._

_

* * *

_Something about Arthur had always fascinated Alfred.

They had known each other their whole life, becoming friends in their early childhood and advancing from there on. They were now in highschool, Alfred being a sophomore and Arthur attending last year, and even though they had different classes they tried to stick together as much as possible. Which, by the way, wasn't often since neither their brakes nor lunches were at the same time. Sometimes they would be lucky and have a free period at the same time, but most often they would just meet when they walked past each other in the corridors of Hetalia Academy Highschool.

Ever since their childhood, Alfred had adored Arthur in some strange way. When they were kids, Arthur had looked so much bigger than Alfred and so much stronger. He didn't anymore, since Alfred had grown past him way back in their teens, but anyway.

There were many things that Alfred liked about the Briton and sometimes he couldn't even explain why.

First of all he liked how Arthur looked. Not tall, but not short either, clearly passing the 'how tall a male has to be'-test the girls in their school had made up. Slender looking but at the same time musclular, milky soft skin that shone in the light and nice short, spiky hair that had the same colour as the drawn version of the sun. Pouty, pink lips, and wonderfull eyes that were as green as a forest in the middle of the summer. Then there were his eyebrows, large as hell, but quite charming nonetheless. People often said Arthur wasn't the eyecatcher but Alfred had to dissagree. Arthur was pretty handsome.

Then Alfred also liked how Arthur moved. While he watched Arthur during schooltime he would note how Arthur never failed to keep his head high, how he kept his back straight, how his movements were elegant but firm and how he never failed to look superior to everyone else. Arthur looked fragile as a china-doll, but at the same time fierce, like the fire that burned in the depths of hell. He liked how Arthurs' way of moving would change depending on his mood. When angry, his movements would be a little more fierce, stomping through the corridors rather than walking, slamming doors rather than closing them and so on. When happy, or delighted, as Arthur would put it, his movements would be calm and soft, like a wind breeze during spring. He would glide through the corridors calmly and his hips would sway back and forth as he would humm a tune he had heard on the radio.

Yes, Alfred liked the way Arthur moved.

Alfred also liked Arthurs' accent, _oh God_, his _accent!_ It was Brittish, not so surpricingly since he came from England and all, but it was just _oh-so-sexy_ and adorable when it escaped those pouty kissable lips of his.

Another thing Alfred liked was Arthurs' personality. Always proper and exact about small things such as the school uniforms of every student, strict, but kind whenever he came upon someone who were breaking a rule or two of the school, easy to trigger and irritate, something Francis and Alfred himself were very good at it seemed, strong and truthfull, never backing down from a challenge that got thrown at him by the bad touch trio, a bit emotional to such things as heartbreakes and sob-movies, but always the one to soothe others when they were sad or depressed. He was kind and caring, like a mother, but could also be mean and teasing, like one of an older brother. He was easily emberassed and whenever Alfred teased him for such things as his horrible cooking he would end up shouting and throwing things at him.

Arthur was Alfreds' best friend and also held the title of his childhood Hero. Arthur always took resposibility for him and stood out with his constant chatter and even though Alfred could be mean sometimes, Arthur never left his side. Arthur never failed at doing things, Alfred being quite the opposite, and always helped others who were in a pinch. Even if it was Francis, whom Arthur didn't loathe as much as he let people believe, that was having troubles. Arthur never messed up either, being the prim and proper gentleman he was and he was never ever clumsy. Least of all things Arthur were it was clumsy. In Alfreds' eyes, Arthur had always appeared to be the smoothest person he had ever met.

So how come this morning while Alfred walked around a corner while munching on a hamburger he almost fell over a very shocked looking Arthur on the floor?

"Opa-!" Alfred yelped as he almost fell on top of his friend, stumbling to the side to regain his balance and refrain from doing just that. Once he was assured there was no risk of him crushing his dearest beloved he cast a weird look towards his English friend, whom was still lying on the floor, mind you.

"Uhm…" An uncomfortable silence formed between them as they stared at each other, Arthur sharing the surprised expression on Alfreds face. "Arthur?" Alfred finally asked, earning a glare from said boy on the floor. Arthur seemed to have regained from his shock and had decided to transfer all his irritation onto his American friend from his position on the floor with crossed arms.

"Yes, Alfred?" He asked irritably. Alfred had to bit back a chuckle at how pathetic and cute Arthur looked, lying on the floor like that while looking absolutely pissed for some reason. It reminded him of a distraught cat.

"Did you just… fall… or something?" He asked amusedly, trying to imagine the small (compared to him, anyway) man falling on his bum. If he had, that would explain Arthurs shocked expression. Alfred had never seen him fall, after all, and he had known Arthur his whole life! Arthurs' eyes squinted dangerously, his glare incrasing in power.

"No, I attacked the floor." He said seriously and Alfred wondered if he was speaking the truth or actually just tried to come up with an excuse. After a little pause and more staring, Alfred furrowed his brows in confusion.

"…Backwards?" he asked, looking down on Arthur who was, indeed, lying on his back on the marble floor of the school. Arthur snorted at that and sat up, dusting off his school unifrom jacket as he did so.

"Yes, I am freaking tallented." Arthur said, almost proudly and stuck his nose in the air with crossed arms. Alfred couldn't hold it in anymore and clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent the laugh that build up inside his troath. As he proceded with laughing his ass off, Arthurs' face turned into an undignified red and Alfred could tell even without looking that he was emberassed. And irritated, but he never cared much for that.

"Shut your trap, git!" Arthur spat angrily, probably feeling very, very ashamed to be found doing something so… clumsy. Alfred howled where he stood, hand gripping stomach and tears threatening to escape his eyes as he tried to calm his lughter.

"Oooh-ha ha… Oh, I'm sorry, I am so sorry, it's just," One look at Arthur made him burst out laughing again, leaning on the wall for support not to fall down and join Arthur on the floor. Arthur shot him a nasty glare, his cheeks becoming even redder.

"Shut up! Just…" He paused, looking fairly pissed off before averting his eyes shyly. "Just help me, alright?" He said, geasturing for Alfred to help him up to his feet.

"Haha, owh, hahaha, damnit, fine, hah ha…" He dried his eyes of the tears and then pulled Arthur up to his feet with ease, he wasn't the quarterback in football for nothing. As soon as Arthur was up and going again, Alfred burst out into another serie of laughs, holding his forehead as he did so. Arthur ignored him and started picking up his books that were spread all over the floor.

"Aha-haha-hahahahaha!" Alfred laughed behind him, still clutching his stomach. "Owh, Hahaha-ouch, damnit –ahaha- I'm-I'm going to get, ohoho, more abs from all the – hehehe- laughing damnit! Hahahahaha!" Only when Arthurs' math book hit his head rather forcefully he started trying to calm down for real. "Oh, ohoho- ooooooh, ouch… my abs, ehehe… haha… oh…" He whined, clutching his stomach still.

"Oh, do keep on laughing you stupid bloke." Arthur growled as he walked past him and picked up his too precious mathbook before turing towards the American and hitting him lightly with it. "I never laugh that much when you fall, bastard." Alfred shot him an apolegetic but still amused smile, looking sheepish where he stood.

"I'm sorry," He breathed, the laughing having stolen the oxygen inside his lungs before. "It's just so…" He fumbled for words as they started down the corridor together, passing lockers and doors to classrooms as they did. The picture of Arthur screaming like a girl and slipping on something attacked his brain and he puffed out his cheeks as he tried to not laugh again. "Pffff-!" He was rewarded with another smack of the mathbook.

"You look like a pig." Arthur insulted him irritably and walked faster, leaving Alfred to laugh airily while tracing after him.

"I'm sorry, okay? I already said I'm sorry!" He gripped onto Arthurs' shoulder and succeded in matching his friends pace with his own again. "It's just so… _unusual_ of you to fall like that. Or trip, or slip, or whatever you did, dude. And the thought of it is just so amusing! I couldn't help myself!" Arthur rolled his eyes, clearly not finding his out-of-character moment as amusing as Alfred did, and frowned at his friend.

"Keep snickering, git, and I'll personally make sure to rip that tounge out of your mouth." Alfred stuck his tounge out at this to amuse himself, but pulled it back when Arthur griped after it, letting out a laugh as he did so.

This was also a thing Alfred liked about Arthur. How he would always entertain him with his cute pouts and his red irritated face whenever they were together. How he would light up his day by doing simple things, like falling, even if he didn't do it of his own free will, but still. Being around Arthur always pulled a smile onto Alfreds' face, no matter what his mood had been before he laid eyes on the brittish boy. Maybe, and just maybe, Alfred didn't only like all the things Arthur did or the way Arthur moved. Maybe he liked Arthur, the _person_, his best friend. Maybe he liked all of him.

Arthur growled frustrated when he missed Alfreds' tounge and Alfred laughed at the face he made.

"Fucker!" Arthur growled between his teeth as he stomped away, Alfred close on his heels.

"Haha, oh come on now Arthur! Don't frown!" Alfred cooed after his angried friend, amusement evident in his voice. He just enjoyed hanging around the President of the Student Council too much. "It'll give you wrinkles~!"

"Shut up, Jones!" You could hear Arthur snap at the American as they disappeared down the corridor. "I bloody swear, one of these days I am going to ambush you and kill you in a dark alley or something-!"

"I'd like to see you try!" You could hear Alfred laughing.

"Git! I bloody will!"

"Ahahaha~!" Alfreds' laughter bounced between the walls and drifted down the corridors of Hetalia Academy Highschool accompanied only by swearwords coming from Arthur and the streams of the morning sunlight that lit in through the windows.

_- The End._

* * *

**Omake.**

"Alfred?"

"Mm, what?" Alfred answered, still amused by the fact that Arthur had fell earlier that morning. That simple accident had made his whole day and his classmates had just not understood why he had suddenly burst out laughing during class at the memory. Looking at his friend, though, his smile faded quickly as he saw Arthurs' pained and serious expression. He almost looked concered about something. Alfred started fidgetting with his bicycle handles. He had just been about to leave the school grounds when Arthur had walked up to him. "…Arthur?" He asked after a while and tried a nervous smile.

"Do you… happen to have a patch on you?" Arthur asked, scrunching his nose as he inspected his arm. Alfreds' eyebrow rose.

"I don't think so… why?" Alfred tested, his tounge sticking out and licking his lips. Arthur looked at him and his green eyes stared into Alfreds' blue ones.

"I think I hurt myself earlier," Alfred instantly felt worried. Arthur had hurt himself? "When I fell," Arthur continued and Alfred suddenly felt very guilty for laughing at him, and worried because who wouldn't be worried when their friend was hurt? "For you." Arthur finished, his lips forming the words teasingly slowly in Alfreds' mind.

Time stopped. Everything stopped. _Alfred_ stopped, blinking slowly, slowly at Arthurs' words. He didn't comprehend the sentence at all at first, but when the message finally reached his brain after fighting his many walls of ignorisation, he instantly paled. Then, faster than any of those super-fast Chinese trains could ever go, his face turned incredibly red. Even his ears burned heatedly in emberassment of Arthurs' words. His glasses slid down his nose, leaving him to look absolutely baffled where he stood over his bike, helmet on and all. His stomach had twisted in a comfortable and yet scary way and Alfred suspected his heart had jumped up and gotten stuck inside his troath, because even if he stood there gaping like a goldfish, not one word escaped his lips. Did Arthur mean… literally? Because he did fall _in front of_ Alfred, but the way he said it…

'_I think I hurt myself earlier when I fell for you.'_

Oh, dear lord. _Alfreds' dreams were coming true!_ …Except they were a little less wet and erotic now in reality, but this still left him with the very same erection as they did. In his daze he failed to notice the amused gleam in Arthurs' green orbs at his reaction and the smirk that slowly, but steadily made its' way onto his face.

Arthur stretched out an elegant hand and rightened his glasses from their possition on the tip of his nose. Then he let his hand slowly slid down the side of Alfreds' cheek, before rubbing his thumb against Alfreds' lips.

The motion snapped Alfred back to reality and he flushed redder than before, suddenly noticing the teasing look in Arthurs' eyes. He suddenly got a very strong urge to just grab Arthur hand and pull him forewards and kiss him deeply until he was left panting and out of breath and moaning his name and- oh _God!_

"You schould see your face right now, Alfred-" Arthur began to snicker, but the snicker soon turned into a surprised yelp as Alfred grabbed his wrist and forcefully yanked his hand away from his face. If Arthur had been about to question Alfred, he stopped once he saw the serious look of irritation and lust in the other boys blue eyes.

"My house. You're coming with me." Alfred stared Arthur down with his intimidating gaze, filled with emotions Arthur didn't even knew the boy could hold. "_Now._" Alfred emphasised the last word, hissing it between his teeh and all Arthur was left to do was nod a little dazedly at his statement. There was no room for arguing.

Arthur climbed onto the back of the bike, not being completely able to surpress his amusement at Alfreds' demanding behaviour behind his smile as he did and he wondered, as the bicycle started rolling towards Alfreds' house, if he should text his brothers and tell them he wouldn't be coming home, not tonight anyway, at least he figured that by the way Alfred pushed him against the wall once the door slammed shut behind them and proceded with molesting and showering him with needy kisses.

The same night Alfred found another thing he liked about Arthur. –No, _loved_ about Arthur. He _loved_ the way Arthur would moan his name every time he pounded into him. He _loved _it.

* * *

**Omake 2.**

Francis was a person of love. He saw himself like the knight of _amour_ and would always try to help the people around him find love as well as spread it, which he himself from time to time entertained himself by doing. He loved watching and observing people as they moved and acted around the persons they loved and of course it was his duty to help them in their great journey towards blissfull, glorious that was _amour~!_

Since he was the knight of _amour_ and it was his duty to help lost lovers find each other, it was only granted he would try to help solve the sexual tension between his two great friends.

Francis was observant. He could read different signs people gave and translate them into alphabetical explenations of what they meant and what they wanted. He had always been told he could read people well, then again, he had also been told he was a pervert and a stalker… moving on…

During his later days, he had been observing two of his friends and how they acted around each other. Namely Arthur Douglas Kirkland and that annoying one-year-younger dog of his that seemed to follow him everywhere, Alfred Franklin Jones. For one thing, he noticed the sexual tension between the two friends the first time he found them in the same room at the same time.

It was obvious the way Alfred acted around Arthur that he wanted nothing more than to do his senior against the nearest bench but it was as if even he himself were oblivious to his feelings towards the other male. Arthur, on the other hand, clearly wanted Alfred to fuck him senseless, but was either to shy or proud to admitt it or he was in denial.

They both were as easy to read as a book, every emotion and movement showing what they wanted but didn't dare to do, thus the sexual tension. It was almost so thick Francis could cut it with a knife, although that might be exegerating, but only a little. Francis, being the (pervert) good man he was, decided to help the two of them get their act going, so he instantly set to work the morning after his decision.

He got to school early, knowing Arthur would already be there to keep his duty as the President of the Student Council (actually Francis was also meant to arrive early, being the Vice-President and all, but erh… you know) and waited for him to arrive outside the Student Council meetingroom. After about five minutes, Arthur finally decided to walk around the corner and spot the Frenchman leaning against the wall. The calm and relaxed expression he had been wearing on his face was instantly replaced by a suspicious frown of dislike that was met by a pleased and cheerfull expression on the Frenchmans own face.

Arthur strolled up to him, glaring at him as he did, and put the key into the hole of the door. Francis watched him with amusement as the Briton got the door open and stumbled inside with the pile of papers still in his hands. With a huff, Arthur dropped the pile onto the desk in the room as Francis skipped inside while humming a soft tune.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur spun around and shot him a nasty glare. A pang of hurt stabbed Francis fragile heart and he made a dramatic pose that expressed his feeling.

"Oh! You wound me so, _mon petit chou!_" He exclaimed dramaticly, earning a disrespecting and disapproving look from Arthur as he did so. "I am simply here to grace everyone that arrived early with the beauty of my hair in the morning light, - which by the way looks way better than that mop of _something_ on top of _your_ head, _mon cherie_. Do you even brush your hair?" He changed his cheerfull voice into one of more concern in the end of his sentence as he eyed Arthur up and down. Arthur scowled at him. Francis _had_ to be the only boy who would comment on your looks, maybe joined by Feliks, but then again… that boy was _only_ flamboyant. Francis was queer.

"Fuck off, frog." Arthur said between clenched teeth. If Francis was here to mock his hair, he might as well leave. Arthur was busy with more importnant things and he rather not be insulted this early in the morning. _And his day that had started off so well…_

"_Non, non,_" Francis said shaking his head. "I will not leave, you see I arrived early today so that I could-" He explained.

"Make fun of my hair?" Arthur interupted him and raised one of his eyebrows sarcasticly. Francis mirrored his action, although he looked more confused than sarcastic.

"_Non,_ not at all, _cherie_. I love your hair, it looks good on you~" He purred and slipped closer to the not-really-smaller-male, considering they were the same height and all, but still. Arthur scowled and slapped his approaching hand away and walked past him.

"Stop calling me that, Frog." He said simply, walking out of the room with Francis falling obidiently behind.

"Why? Does it bother you, _cherie~?_" He asked teasingly and Arthur simply shot him a glare as they walked side by side towards the lockers of the third-year students.

"Frankly, it does." Arhur said, crossing his arms. "So you came here early to flirt and try to get into my pants?" He asked as they walked alongside the many lockers, heading towards where Arthur kept his. Francis guessed he was to grab his stuff.

"_Non,_" he shook his head sadly and then his face broke out into a sedductive smirk and he pressed Arthur up against the lockers. "You wish, though, don't you?" he purred into the Britons ear, making sure not to miss the shivver that was sent through the other boys body at the sensation of his hot breath. Arthur simply elbowed him in the ribs to get free and huffed irritably past Francis who stood bent in pain.

"_Je suis désole_, Arthur," He chided after his English friend, catching up to him as Arthur stopped in front of his locker and started fumbling with the key. "I was only joking." Arthur glanced at him briefly, his look telling Francis that if he tried something he would soon find himself dangling outside on of the windows on the fifth floor from his tie and he shuddered at the threat.

"Then why _are_ you here, Frog?" Arthur asked satesfied with himself as he picked the books he would need for the day before closing and locking the locker again. Francis facepalmed, almost having forgotten why he had arrived early in the first place.

"Oh! That's right!" He said as he and Arthur started making their way back again. "You see, _mon chou_, I am the knight of _amour~_" Arthur snorted at this. "I am!" A roll of those green orbs was his answer. Francis proceded with ignoring him and moved on. "And since I am the knight of _amour_, I have decided to help you and _cher _Alfred to solve the sexual tension you have between each other!" He finished proudly, sticking out his chest with a bright smile. Arthur, on the other hand, didn't smile back in gratefullness as Francis had thought he would, instead he tripped and hit his head into the wall beside them.

"Fucking _fuck!_" Arthur swore as he nursed his now red forehead, Francis watching with curiousity from beside him. "What the _fuck,_ Francis?" Arthur snapped, turning towards his French friend-enemie-thing and glared at him, although Francis didn't fail to catch the slight hint of emberassment inside his eyes and the small blush that had started to form on Arthurs' cheeks.

"Am I mistaken?" Francis asked innocently, tilting his head to the side as he watched Arthur swear some more under his breath.

"Yes!" Arthur snapped at him as they continued to walk. "There's no way I feel attracted to that idiotic sorry excuse for a human being," harsh. "Just no way, Francis! Why would you ever _think_ that? Fucking pervert, _yes_, you are mistaken!"

"_Non,_ I don't think I am mistaken, _mon amour~" _Francis stubbornly pushed on, pouting his lips as he did so.

"Don't use that disctusting language around me!" Arthur hissed angirly at him, reminding Francis of a cat in a movie he had seen that bit a persons' tounge off.

"It is not discusting!" He said, acting over dramaticly offended. "It is the language of _amour_ and _beauty~!_" He continued happilly, ignoring the glare Arthur was directing towards him. They passed a window and Francis noticed a familiar looking blonde making his way inside the school. He had to hurry now, or else it would all be for waste. He turned his attention back towards the grumpy Englishman beside him.

"Anyway," he said hurridly, Arthur giving him a werid look as he noticed the stress in Francis voice. "I am going to help you and our dearest Alfred to realise you want to do each other and take action, but to do this, you need to promise you will do as I say, _compris?" _He rambled. Arthur looked confused as if he hadn't even received the whole meaning of the sentence yet before Francis nodded and continued. "_Bon_, I will start by giving you a helping hand now."

"Francis, what-?" Arthur asked irritated, finally understanding what Francis had rambled, but before he could finish his question the Frenchman pushed him onto the floor. Shocked, Arthur stared up at the Frenchman who mouthed to him to be silent.

"Remember, you fell, I did not push you, good luck and _à plus tard!_" And with that Francis threw himself into the closest classroom and left Arthur alone. Arthur didn't even have the time to get angry before a person walked around the corner and almost stumbled over him.

"Opa-!" he heard a familiar voice say in surprice and his head snapped upwards to see no one else than Alfred looking back at him with the same surprice as himself evident in his eyes. "Uhm… Arthur?" Alfred asked and instantly Arthur scowled. _That damn frog…!_

_

* * *

_

After walking with Alfred a long unneccessary detour to give Francis time to get back to the council meetingroom, Arthur angrily pushed the doors open to be greated by the sight of a very cheerfull and laid back Frenchman, leaning back in a chair around the table in the middle of the room. Arthur growled when he saw him.

"Ah! _Bienvenue, mon chou!_" Francis saluted him hapilly from his chair, appearently very pleased with himself for his deeds of the day.

"Feet off the table, frog!" Arthur spat by reflex and Francis obeyed without much complaint, very much used to Arthurs' mother-like side after all the years they had known each other. The smile never left his face, however, as he felt triumphant that part A of his plan to 'get Alfred and Arthur together' had worked. Now moving on to part B.

"My, my…" Francis chided as he watched Arthur slam the door shut before stomping in to the room and dropping his books in a forcefull manner on the table, slamming his hands onto it as well. "Why so angry, _mon petit lapin?_" Francis smiled up at the fuming Brit.

"_Why? Why_ am I angry?" Arthur growled, his voice a little too high pitched to be convincing of his actual gender. "I am angry because _you_, after rambling some crazy shit about me wanting to get into Alfreds' pants and _amour_ and shit, _pushed_ me onto the floor for no reason at all and afterwards told me to not say it was you and pretend I fell in front of Alfred!" He took a deep breath ro regain the lost oxygen. "What the _fuck?_ And you're asking _why_ I am angry?" He finished, his green eyes shooting fire at Francis where he sat in the chair, still smiling.

"_Désole, amour_, but it was all part of my plan to get the two of you together, this was neccesary-"

"Neccesary my ass!" Arthur shouted frustrated. "And _what_ fucking plan! For the last time, frog, I do not like Alfred that way!"

"Lying is a bad habit, _chou_." Francis said, surprising Arthur with the cold seriousness in his voice and eyes as he said so. Arthur swallowed and bit his lips irritably while averting his eyes. Damnit… was he really that easy to read? Fucking perverted frog… Francis eyes still rested upong the very much-upset Arthur. "Arthur, you like him, and he likes you," At this Arthurs' head snapped up and he stared doubtfully at Francis who nodded. "Trust me, he do, but the both of you are to proud or to stupid and stubborn to admitt it, so I am simply giving you a hand to get your feelings across."

Arthur debated himself on the inside. If he admitted he liked Alfred in front of Francis, he would surely be made fun of plus it would take away every little piece of pride he had left after emberrasing himself in front of Alfred, but at the same time if he denied it, he would never know what Francis had in mind to finally make Alfred his, and then he wouldn't know how long it was going to take before he had enough corage to confess his feelings on his own because Alfred sure looked like he wasn't going to confess _his_ feelings any time soon, if Arthur could even trust Francis when he said Alfred _had _feelings for him in the first place. It was all just a big, annoying headace that would grow more and more if he kept dwelling on it, so he decided to give it a shot. Why the hell not?

Francis watched with glee as Arthur slowly pulled out a chair and sat down across from him.

"What did you have in mind, frog?" Arthur asked, eyening him doubtfully and Francis broke out into a grin of joy.

"Okay, I was thinking like this, after school you…" And so Francis went on telling Arthur about the B-part of his plan and after some flirting and convincing he got Arthur to grudgingly agree to do exactly as he told him to, in return promising him Alfred would difinitely be his afterwards.

* * *

Francis was a person of love. He saw himself like the knight of _amour_ and would always try to help the people around him find love as well as spread it, which he himself from time to time entertained himself by doing. He would observe people, how they acted and how they expressed themselves, and then he would read their feelings like open books. Some people were easier to read than others, and he could without doubt say Arthur Douglas Kirkland was one of those people.

The next day Arthur walked into the classroom for the class he and Francis shared together, Francis could instantly tell his plan had worked.

First of all, Arthur looked as if he was the happiest person on earth, his eyes shining and his cheeks rosy, probably bubling with joy inside his chest although he was good to hide it behind his strict façade at the moment.

Secondly, he looked as if he was about to colapse from lack of sleep at any moment, giving Francis a rather obvious feeling as to what he had been doing all night instead of sleeping.

Arthur noticed him sitting by the window and Francis smirked as he noticed Arthur was partilly _limping_ when he made his way over to him and sat down in the seat to his left. As soon as Arthur had sat down, he groaned tiredly and let his head hit the surface of the bench, proving Francis to be right that he had been tired, although Francis had always been told he was good at reading people… Francis smirk grew wider.

"Had a pleasant night, _mon chou?_" He asked teasingly. Arthur turned his head slightly so that he was able to stare at Francis for a while before he grinned brightly, looking much like a fox.

"I guess you could say that." He said slowly, as if tasting the words as he settled into a more comfortable position on the desk by leaning his head in one of his palms while the other lay resting on the tree surface. "It was rather," Francis didn't fail to catch the mischievious gleam that flashed through his friends eyes as his mouth twisted into a rather hot-looking smirk. "_Interesting._" Arthur purred finally, confirming Francis suspicions to be correct and he gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder for another mission succesfully completed.

"You can thank me later, _mon amour~_" He sang hapilly, feeling as if he had done a great deed for his friends. Arthur simply smiled at this, that rare, innocent and _dazzling_ smile that would only show on rare occasions and that made the whole world stop for seconds before Arthur burried his face in his crossed arms on the desk. Francis felt his heart skip a beat inside his chest, which kind of surpriced him a little. Arthur was pretty good-looking after all, even though his eyebrows were monsterous. Perhaps he had made a mistake in letting Alfred have him all for himself…

Scooting his chair closer to Arthurs', Francis beamed as another of his great ideas formed inside his head.

"Hey, so you guys up for a threesome-?" he was promptly cut off by a fist to the face and instead yelped in pain as he ungracefully fell of his chair.

Okay, so maybe it hadn't been one of his _that_ great ideas…

* * *

**Omake 3. **_(I am having _way_ too much fun with these Omakes…)_

Alfred watched with mild curiosity as the door of his classroom was smashed open and a rather irritated looking Arthur stomped inside. This was the break-room for the sophomores and as they were currently on a break, the room was filled with students of his own age. He was sitting with Kiku, one of his closest friends, and had been chatting about TV-games when Arthur had decided to throw himself into the room and catch more than only his attention.

All the one-year-younger students watched shocked as the President of the Student Council stormed past them and over to Alfred who beamed in return to that mad frown that graced his lovers face. Yes, lover. Wasn't Alfred the lucky guy to get into the Presidents pants? The other students seemed to think he was in trouble by the way Arthur was glaring, but on the other hand it was not like it would be the first time Alfred had gotten scolded for something he'd done, anyway.

"Hello, sugar." Alfred said, beaming with that charming smile of his, appearently unfaced by Arthurs' sour mood. Suspecting a scolding or a smack on the head for the nickname, Alfred was surpriced to only receive a low grunt in response as Arthur flopped down into a chair beside Kiku, whom he had been a close friend with ever since Alfred had introduced them to each other. As surpriced and happy Alfred had been to see Arthur, he couldn't help but wonder why Arthur was here, reather than on one of those hard-as-hell lessons the third years had to take. He also started feeling a little worried by Arthurs' precense and the way he looked, was something wrong? Kiku, being the polite kid much like Arthur, was the first to question his precense.

"Hello, Arthur-san." He said nodding in the disgruntled Englishmans direction. "Not to be rude, but don't you have class now?" Arthur gave a nod of his own back towards Kiku before resting his head on the table.

"Free period." He grumbled between his arms and Alfred and Kiku shared knowing looks. Arthur was angry on something, that much was clear by the way he acted. Alfred decided to step in and be the Hero as always and smiled brightly to his friend.

"So how's your day been, darling?" he rolled the R in the word darling and this time he did receive a smack to the head for his flirtarious nicknames and he laughed at Arthurs' displeased face.

"Don't call me that, _honey._" Arthur growled back and Alfred laughed more when he was adressed in such a manner. It made him happy that Arthur had decided to take their relationship far enough to be able to call him 'honey' without blushing, even though he knew the Briton was only using it sarcasticly at the moment, but still. Kiku gave them both a confused look.

"Well, you're in a good mood!" Alfred exclaimed teasinly, but regretted it instantly afterwards as he watched Arthurs' face of mild irritation grow to one of pure rage and displeasure.

"Shut up." Arthur growled before smacking his head down onto the table a little more forcefully that needed. Alfred was openly confused and lost as to why Arthur was in such a bad mood and after casting a confused glace in Kikus directions he could tell the Japanese man didn't understan more than he did. He gulped and turned his attention back to Arthur, who looked dead-out pissed where he rested, and swallowed nervously as he realised that as Arthurs boyfriend, even though the weren't officially dating, he had to comfort the love of his life… or something. He gently put a hand or Arthurs shoulder and smiled concered at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to sound caring although he suspected he failed greatly at it since he was more of a straight foreward guy rather than the comforting kind. At his words Arthurs glare sharpened, but he wasn't glaring at Alfred, rather it was just his way of showing that he was thinking of whatever made him so angry in the first place and he didn't look very pleased by it.

Arthur sat up abruptly, causing Alfred to loose hold of his shoulder, a sour frown had control of his face.

"That fucking _frog_ is what is the problem!" Arthur spat and both Alfred and Kiku flinched at the harshness in his words.

Oh, it was about Francis again. Alfred sighed tiredly, he was too used to the brawls Francis and Arthur seemed to have daily and it was getting quite annoying to have to deal with the pissed Athur afterwards, although Alfred didn't complain about the fact that Arthur got more wild in bed when he was angry, but it was still annoying to watch the two never get along. If it was just Francis again, Arthur would get over it, hopefully sooner rather than later. Alfred leaned his chin in his palm, watching his almost-boyfriend fume from across the table with an almost bored expression.

"Okay…" He sighed again, showing his disinterest about the whole situation while accepting he would have to calm Arthur once again. Hero, after all. "What did he do now?" He knew Francis often made Arthur grind his teeth for the rest of the day and swear and snap at anyone who dared to make conversation with him, so it was only a given he would be surpriced when Arthur almost gave him an ashamed and emberassed look when he had to explain why he was angry. A blush spread across Arthurs' cheeks and he looked downright emberassed, but the emotion was battling one of irritation inside his eyes as he looked at anything but Alfred. Alfred watched Arthur worry his underlip and suddenly he got an irritating feeling of that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Well, he…" Arthur seemed to search for words in his mind as his eyes stared off into the distance beside Alfreds' head. "The fucker has been trying to make me fall for him." The Brit finally spat out with venom in his voice, the irritated look winning over the emberassed one that was probably there in the first place only because Arthur had been thinking of the many scandalous ways the Frenchman flirted with people and had probably used to flirt with him. Alfreds' brow twitched irritably and an unhonest smile spread across his feautures.

"Oh?" He said, the growl not succeding in avoiding escaping his lips. Kiku looked troubled where he sat. Arthur looked ashamed and regretfull for telling Alfred that in the first place. He, of all people, knew how much Alred disliked people touching stuff that was his, and since Arthur was one of Alfreds' now most deared possesions, it was only a clear fact that he would become pissed. Arthurs' irritated frown grew where he sat with crossed arms.

"Quite." He said, agreeing to Alfreds' reaction. The cold smile Alfred was wearing didn't falter as he stared at Arthur.

"And is it working?" He asked warily, a taste of disgust inside his mouth as he formed the sentence.

The picture of Francis being all over Arthur while he was _enjoying_ it made Alfred want to rip someones troath. Preferbly Francis. He swore to _God_, if that sissy bastard had stolen _his_ boyfriends heart, he would personally make sure he wouldn't be able to attend prom this year.

Arthur gave him a weird look, but didn't answer him. A dreedy feeling made itself comfortable in Alfreds gut and his heart sank inside his chest. Why wasn't Arthur answering him?

"_Are _you falling for him?" He asked moodily, crossing his arms in his seat. Arthur opened his mouth to say something but Alfred cut him off. "In that case, I see no reason as to why you're here." His eyes expressed such coldness one would think that you would turn into ice once under that fierce glare Alfred was directing towards Arthur.

It was not as if he was angry at Arthur for falling for the Frenchman, he was just hurt and betrayed, but it was so much easier to become angry rather than sad.

Anger flashed through Arthurs' green orbs as he understood why Alfred acted like such a dick. He thought Arthur was _falling for that -!_

"You git!" Arthur shouted, standing up and smashing his hands onto the table causing Kiku to flinch while Alfreds expression remained the same. By doing so he also earned the whole attention of the room. "You've gotten it all wrong!" Alfred scoffed and Arthur looked desperate. "I'm not falling for him! Not like _that_ anyway! When I said he was trying to make me fall for him, I meant literally!" The hurt and betrayal washed away from Alfred and confusion took their place on his face.

"Uh… Artie, I am totally not following you…" He said, looking up at his lover who huffed irritated and plopped back down into the chair, his cheeks a little red out of emberassment. Arthur had never been one to like the attention of others, especially not a whole room of one-year-younger students.

"The frog is flirting with me, yes- but it's not working!" he said quickly once he saw the sour expression sneaking back onto Alfreds' face. "And when I say fall, I mean literally. As in he's trying to make me _fall_… get it?" Realisation hit Alfred and all his worry quickly washed away from his face and was replaced by a half amused grin.

"You mean, like…?" He didn't have to finish the question as Arthur nodded irritably. Alfred couldn't hide the way his smile widened as he finally understood why Arthur was so pissed and what he had meant by 'falling for the frog'.

"That bastard is walking around and trying to get me to trip all the time! Damnit! He has already made me fall _six times_ this week, and it's only bloody tuseday!" Arthur roared, blush covering his cheeks as he admitted Francis to have being tripping him over a cupple of times already. Alfred burst out into laughter as he imagined Francis tripping Arthur every chance he got to.

"So that's what you meant!" he laughed louder and Arthur glared shamefully at him. "Oh, God, that's _hilarious_. Geez, you scared me, you know. I thought you meant you were actually _falling_ for the dude." He said a little more seriously, offering Arthur a dashing smile. Arthur blushed scarlet at his words.

"You know I would never do that…" Arthur said and averted his eyes, his voice barely above a whisper and hard for Alfred to hear, but Alfred heard it and his smile widened at the show of affection Arthur expressed towards him. He was just too cute!

A cough to Arthurs' left made the two boys snap out of their lovey-dovey world and turn their heads towards Kiku, who was looking rather knowingly at them. Arthurs' face turned even redder than before and Alfred would have laughed at him if he hadn't been feeling just as emberassed himself.

"Excuse me for _interupting,_" Kiku looked between them with a serious gaze. "But why would you care if Arthur-san was falling for Francis-san, Alfred-san?" He raised one invisible eyebrow under his bangs and looked at them questionly. "Is there something you would like to tell me…?" He implied and Arthur and Alfred shared emberassed looks of panick and hesitation.

"Erh- ah… Ahaha!" Alfred let out a nervous laugh, trying to ease the suddenly tense atmosphere around the small table. "Uhm, that's because… Arthur here promised me we would both find one lovely gal each and get married together and stuff, so when he made me believe he had fallen for someone already, a guy nonetheless, I was feeling betrayed because he had promised not to get ahead of me and uh… That's all! Ahahaha!" he laughed confidently, feeling as if he had done a pretty good job in saving the day.

Opposite of him, Arthur smacked a hand against his forehead, cursing Alfred and his inabillity to come up with a decent explenation. Kiku looked between the two without saying anything, letting the silence grow emberassing again and Alfred started fidgetting in his seat.

"Erh, well," Arthur coughed awkwardly. "I guess I'll be heading to my next class now… Uhm… See you." He said and got upp. Alfred watched his friend and gave a strained apolegetic smile.

"Yeah, see you Arthur…" he said awkwardly and Kiku nodded.

"Take care, Arthur-san." Arthur gave them a last nod before slipping out of the classroom. Alfred and Kiku sat watching him as he went.

"Well, _damn_ that French slug." Alfred said casually. "Who knew he had been chasing after Arthur for quite a while now?" Kiku looked at him as if he was stupid but nodded in agreement as they watched Arthur slip out the door of the classroom.

"Alfred-san, I think you should tell Arthur-san that I already know about the two of you…" Kiku said and got up, motioning for Alfred to do the same so they could get going to their next class. Alfred shrugged and got up as well, a smile playing on his lips.

"Nah, he's such a secretive guy. He doesn't really want anyone to know about the whole me-fucking-him thing." He said as he gathered his books and papers in his arms as Kiku gave him a disaproving look.

"Then it's not very nice of you to go around and brag about it at all times you get a chance to, Alfred-san… I don't think he would appriciate it when he finds out about the fact that you have told the whole school about you already…" Alfred laughed at his friends' worried expression and waved it off.

"He's way to stuck up anyway, he has to loosen up! I'm glad Francis is trying to help with that fact by tripping him and stuff." He chuckled at the image of Arthur falling for Francis. And no, not like _that_. Literally, of course. They jumped when they heard a scream and a thudd from outside in the corridor which was followed by a certain Frenchmans laugh.

"_Ohohoho~ But mon Arthur, did you hurt yourself when you fell for moi?"_ You could hear the teasing tone in his satesfyed voice as the purr drifted through the door and reached their ears. A growl followed close behind that sentence.

"_Francis, I am going to fucking kill you!"_ Arthur shouted and Francis laugh could be heard again.

"_Catch me, mon amour~!"_ he chided and you could hear him run down the corridors while laughing as Arthur chased after him while screaming: 'Get back here so I can proced with fucking strangling you, you fucking frog!'

Kiku was left to try to calm the laughing heep on the floor that was Alfred and for once in his life he wished that Alfred wasn't as easy to amuse as he was. He also wondered if Alfred would gain more abs if he continued laughing like this for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Omake 4.** _(I seriously have to stop now!)_

"Hey, Kiku!" Kiku heard his friend shout to him from his bedroom and he instantly turned his head towards the door.

"Yes, Alfred-san?" he asked quietly being the tactfull guy that he was. He blushed scarlet when Alfred appeared in the opening without shirt, flashing his muscles for everyone to drool over.

"My abs has incrased!" And Kiku facepalmed.

* * *

**Omake 5. **_(Okay... it's not even funny anymore... this story is getting out of hand...)_**  
**

Panting filled the air, the shamefull huffs traveling down the many corridors of Hetalia Academy Highschool. The one submiting the sounds stood leaning against the lockers for support as his knees were about to give after. His blonde hair was sticking to his face and his face was extremely flushed.

"Uh… Francis… You-_nh_… fucker…" The boy gasped between pants, his pursuer smirking to himself, also hot puffs of air escaping his lips as he shared the trait of being out of breath with his friend.

"Heh…" He chuckled at his friends' appearance. Arthur looked as if he was about to colapse at any minute, not that Francis said he wasn't about to as well. "Can't… take it… _mon cher?_" A groan escaped Arthurs' lips as he clenched his eyes shut.

"_Nh…_Shut up…" He breathed emberassed, although he felt too weak to actually hold onto that emotion for long as a wave went through his body. Francis shifted his position, breathing heavily as he did so.

"Does… Hah, does Alfred… know…" He panted as he let his eyes glide over Arthurs' slightly sweaty body. "Know you're… here?" He asked, slightly amused as he imagined Alfreds lost face as he looked everywhere for his lover whom Francis was currently occupying. Arthur gave him a healfhearted glare under his half closed eyelids, only succeding in looking more delicious than he already did.

"Why would… Alfred care where… I was?" He croaked, his troath suddenly feeling very dry. "It's not like-hah… he has to know where I am… all the time." He panted and Francis amused look incrased by a little.

"Oh, really?" He questioned, licking his lips absently to wet them. "I thought he was your little dog or something… He is overly protective of you, _mon cherie_, you know that…" Francis watched as Arthur averted his dim eyes in emberassment.

"I know…" He whispered, then he let out a loud strangled groan as he sank down onto the floor.

"Seriously, frog," Arthur growled dissaprovingly at Francis who lay sprawled over the floor. "Remind me to never chase you down seventeen corridors ever again. I am not one for running." Francis laughed at this, earning a glare from the tired Englishman.

"Neither am I," He admitted gleefully. "Perhaps we're getting old, _non?_" Arthur huffed offended.

"I am only eighteen, thank you very much!" Francis laughed again at this. "Now promise me you wont tease me into chasing you ever again!" he pointed to Francis who simply stayed with staring at the Briton as a comfortable silence started to build up between them.

"_Bon,_" He finally answered with a nod and a smile. "It's a deal." Arthur nodded satesfyed and slumped against the lockers behind his back and let out an exhausted breath.

"That's good, frog…" He answered tiredly as he let his eyes slip shut. Francis laid on the floor and watched as Arthurs breathing calmed and turned into a less rigid and more composed one where he rested.

It was completely quiet in the school as every other student was in their classrooms attending their classes and Francis was reminded of the fact that they were actually missing out on history together, not that he cared anyway. That class sucked. He let his eyes slide over Arthurs' relaxed face and his brows furrowed.

"Don't fall asleep, mon ami." He said and watched amused as the relaxed face quickly snapped into one disgruntled scowl as Arthur opened one of his eyes and peeked irritably at him.

"I won't!" He spat and Francis clucked as he sat up.

"Sure you won't, _mon cherie~_" He purred and was given another glare by Arthur who simply decided to ignore his teasing and closed his eyes again. Francis sat for a while and gazed lovingly upon his friend. With a smile and after reaching a decision he crawled over on all four and flopped down beside the Englishman with a small 'whoop!' escaping his lips. Arthur snapped his eyes open once he felt the closeness of the other person and glared suspiciously at Francis whom chuckled at the look he was receiving.

"_Calmez-vous…_" he purred to Arthur. "I'm not going to try anything, let's just sit here and enjoy skipping class together." Arthur visibly calmed at his words and his glare softened, but it never left his face. Francis made a move to grab Arthurs hand in his own and beamed victoriously when Arthur didn't pull away. He congratulated his cleverness to try this while the Englishman was still too tired to actually care what he did. He was a little surprised when Arthur decided to rest his head on his shoulder, though.

"Frog…" He mumbled tiredly and shuffled around to get comfortable and as soon as he found a position he felt safe in, he let his eyes drop closed and his body relaxed beside Francis.

Francis watched his friend with a smile. He had always found his brittish friend quite adorable, but this certainly took the price. It also gave him proof and enlightened his hope further with the thuoght that maybe Arthur didn't dislike him as much as he let on. It made Francis happy, because he really wanted to get along with Arthur. His days were never really complete without him.

He squeezed the slightly smaller hand in his palm and had to refrain from giggle out loud of joy when Arthur squeezed him back. He leaned his head on top of Arthurs' own and relaxed his own body to get more comfortable. In his perfect world, Arthur would be dreaming of him, but his hopes were crashed when his friend mumbled in his sleep.

"Alfred…" Arthur mumbled and snuggled closer to Francis warm body. Francis sighed disapointed but then smiled fondly. Oh, well, at least one could dream…

Besides, it was _he_ sitting here with Arthur, not Alfred, so _ha-ha_ burger-boy. Francis 1 – Burger-boy 0.

Francis warm smile twisted into an evil grin as he mentally voiced that soon it would be Francis _2 _– Burger-boy 0, since class soon would be over and Alfred would walk out through the door and find Arthur snuggling Francis in the middle of the corridor.

Yes, Francis was evil like that.

Making Arthur chase him all around school, only stopping once they were right outside Alfreds' class and then hog Arthur to himself just for the fun of Alfreds' reaction when he walked outside _that_ door.

Francis smirk grew. Oh, yes. This would difinitely be fun.

* * *

**Omake 6_ - OKAY I'M SORRY! I'M ONLY KIDDING! DON'T PRESS THE BACK BUTTON! DON'T!_**

... I am glad you didn't. Phew.

**Seriously, what is up with all these Omakes? They weren't meant to be there! They just... happened! **  
- They kind of take away the glory from the original story, don't they...? Urgh, but then again, all these Omakes are stories on their own, are they not? Hm...

It feels as if I could go on and on with this story and add endless amounts of Omakes, but I just see no point in doing it. Although, I really did enjoy writing the original story and then adding all these crazy ass Omakes in the end. Yes, I have a bad humor.

_- This story kind of just happened, as I believe I mentioned above, and even after finishing the original part of the story, I couldn't help the temptation to write an Omake (this occurance is fairly normal when I write stories. Omakes just has to be there!) but then I found this strange enjoyable flow in the story and my writing so from there it just went on and on and on! In Omake 2 you do get more of an understanding as to why Arthur 'fell' to begin with, although I never really planned it so that it would fit together so well. I just made up an excuse with Francis pushing him and then there was suddenly an explenation as to why Arthur was lying shocked on the floor in the original story! Wow! (...I must be the worst Author in the world, I swear...) The image of Francis later going around and trying to make Arthur fall for him by tripping him was unavoidable and it had to be there. Omake 4 was hard to resist. Oh, you got to love Kiku. And then I had fun with adding FrUK in Omake 5 to this whole USUK-thing because that love-triangle is simply awesome as Prussia would say and there you go, there's already 4 Omakes too much!_

_I am sorry...?_ But in the end the whole thing turned out pretty amusing and I felt that if I were to only post the original story and Omake 1, it wouldn't be as enjoyable to read and it would loose half of its' charm. It's fine this way, don't you think?

**_I promised to post the link to my inspiration, so here you go:_**

http:/ likeulous1. com/117 970

_Remove the spaces. _(It's a site on which you post stupid thing, like this *arrow up* and if you find the quote funny, you like it. There of the name _Likeulous - you know you like it_.)_  
_

**Oookaaaay, so LONGEST AUTHORS NOTE _EVER!_**

I hope you enjoyed my spur-of-the-moment fic and I seriously love you for reading this far and for standing out with my constant rambling (see? I am doing it again!)

Hope you enjoyed, thank you for readin and all that jazz!

**Love you guys!**

_**And don't forgett to leave a review before pressing back...?**_

Thankyou~

_P.S  
__I still stand for this being the longest Authors Note ever, If you have been reading it all the way so far, I am impressed,_

_Love! -My_

**_Owari..._**


End file.
